Hope's Lie
by StrawberrySilver
Summary: Firepaw and Silverpaw are sisters and best friends. But after a strange turn of events, Firepaw wonders who's side Silverpaw is really on. And when a mysterious stranger with an alarming prophecy shows up in the Rainclan camp, Firepaw knows she has to unravel the mystery behind her sister and the stranger before it's too late.
1. Apprenticeship

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather by the Cave Rock for a clan meeting!" Willowstar's meow rang loud and clear throughout the Rainclan camp. The sun was just peeking over the horizon, the world barely light. Cat grumbled at Willowstar's promptness, what the leader lacked in social skills and a comforting meow, she more than made up for in her businesslike manner and organized ways.

Begrudgingly, for they respected their leader very much, cats blinked traces of sleep from their eyes and dragged their paws to Cave Rock, a tail-length high, flat rock that led to a small cave with room enough for two cats, the leader and their mate. Willowstar didn't have one, so she slept alone in the cave, separated from her clanmates.

When the majority of the clan had gathered in a loose semicircle around Cave Rock, and the elders had poked their ears out of their den, Willowstar began the ceremony she had painstakingly prepared since moonhigh.

"Today is one of my favorite days, when we honor warriors with one of the greatest duties of all and allow new light and fresh blood to course through the veins of Rainclan." While the last bit about "fresh blood" would make any Swiftclan cat squirm, the cats of Rainclan valued it, as it was one of the oldest saying of their clan.

"Silverkit, please step forward." A small she-kit approached Cave Rock, her electric blue eyes not making contact with any others. Silverkit was shy by nature, and had a gray tabby pelt with white splotches on her face, chest, paws, and tail. She climbed up to stand by Willowstar, shaking a little as she did so.

"Silverkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and are ready to be apprenticed. You mentor will be Acorntail. Acorntail, please step forward."

A brown tom flicked his orange ears up in excitement. He was fairly large, with orange-tipped ears and orange circles around his forest-green eyes. He approached Cave Rock slowly, nervous as this would be his first apprenticed, having only been made a warrior with his sister, Lillybreeze six moons ago.

"Acorntail, you are a loyal and patient warrior. Your strength and kindness have served you well as an apprentice and as a warrior, traits I hope you will pass down to Silverkit. Silverkit, from this moment until you are deemed fit to be a warrior of Rainclan, you will be known as Silverpaw. Acorntail, I hereby place the matter of Silverpaw's training in your paws with high expectations. Train her as you were trained, so that she may be the best warrior Rainclan has ever seen."

Looking slightly nervous, Silverpaw turned to Acorntail. He bent down and touched his muzzle to hers, their noses meeting for a brief moment. Silverpaw grinned, forgetting her shyness, and Acorntail's ears flicked back again, happy to have an apprentice at last.

"Firekit, please step forward." Another she-kit, a little larger than the first, bounced towards Cave Rock, not bothering to hide the pleased and excited smile that split her face. Like her sister, she was a tabby, but orange instead of silver, with the same white splotches on her face, chest, paws, and tail. Unlike her sister, Firekit was loud and outspoken, with a hot temper to boot, going from laughing insanely to screaming at the unfairness of life in half a moment. She stood by Willowstar, shaking like her sister had, except in pure excitement instead of nerves.

"Silverkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and are ready to be apprenticed. Your mentor will be Jayflight. Jayflight, please step forward."

Jayflight, a dark blue-grey tom, walked slowly up to Cave Rock. His demeanor was cool, barely giving the cats around him a second glance. Like Willowstar, he cared deeply for order and organization, and he took his duty as deputy seriously. He had cool, dark blue eyes that weren't unlike the Great Lake at night; a cool, dark blue filled with danger. Black paws walked calmly to Cave Rock, tail held high and chin up. He leapt up, landing next to Firekit gracefully.

"Jayflight, you are an honorable and strong warrior. Your brains and battle tactics have served you well as an apprentice, as a warrior, and later as a deputy, traits I hope you will pass down to Firekit. Firekit, from this moment on, until you are deemed fit to be a Rainclan warrior, you will be known as Firepaw. Jayflight, I hereby place the matter of Firepaw's apprenticeship into your paws with high expectations. Train her as you were trained, so that she may be the best warrior Rainclan has ever seen."

Firepaw turned to Jayflight, and the deputy regarded her with his cool gaze. She stood on her toes, stretching to touch the nose of the much larger tom. He quirked an eyebrow at her, as if to say, _C'mon, that can't be all you've got!_ He lowered his head at last, touching his nose to hers.

"Willowstar may have high expectations for you, Firepaw," he whispered, so softly that only she could hear, "but I assure you, mine are even higher." Firepaw returned his cool gaze with one of fierce intensity and determination.

"I won't let you down," she whispered fiercely, her leaf-green eyes never breaking contact with his cool blue ones. He nodded smoothly, as though this was the very reaction he expected. Together they faced Rainclan as the sun broke through the treetops, sending bright light into the camp, illuminating everything.

"Silverpaw!"

"Firepaw!"

"Silverpaw!"

"Firepaw!"

Quivering with delight, Firepaw stood straight and tall, basking in the glory of becoming an apprentice. She was flanked by Jayflight, and a tail-length away, Silverpaw, who was flanked by Acorntail. Willowstar stood in the middle, but she had backed up so that the clan could view their new apprentices. Firepaw shot her sister a glance.

"We're apprentices!" she meowed softly, her leaf-green eyes glowing with excitement.

"I know!" Silverpaw replied happily, eyes shining.

Willowstar flicked her tail for silence, and the clan stopped the frantic cheering, although they were still riled up by the ceremony. "While I, too, am excited for our newest apprentices, I must remind everyone of their duties to the clan. It's the dawn of a new day, and there is much to be done. That will be all for now!" She leapt off of Cave Rock, calling for the first hunting patrol of the day.

Firepaw, giddy with happiness, bowled her sister over as soon as they were both on the ground and off of the rock. "We're finally apprentices!" she squeaked with happiness, pinning Silverpaw down. Most of the cats had already scattered to complete their morning duties, whether it be hunting, patrolling, eating, or going back to sleep.

"I noticed, you great furball, get off of me!" Silverpaw cried indignantly, battering at her sister's belly with her paws.

"We're _apprentices!_"

"And you'd best start acting like it," growled a voice from behind Firepaw, and she whipped around to see Jayflight, a scorning look on his stern face. Her tail drooped.

"I'm sorry," she said, but broke out into a huge grin when he beckoned her with his tail. "Are we going to do battle training?"

"Are you that mouse-brained?" Jayflight asked, giving her a disapproving look. "You ought to know by now that an apprentice's first duty is to patrol and learn the borders, as well as the entirety of the clan's territory. A newborn _kit_ ought to know that!" With that, he marched off at a quicker pace, leaving Firepaw to trot after him.

"Well, are you going to show me the Swiftclan border?"

"That would be part of _patrolling the borders_ and _learning the entirety of the clan territory_."

"So yes?"

Jayflight made a sort of strangled noise at the back of his throat, rounding on Firepaw. "You must learn to hold your tongue! A warrior is respectful, and doesn't ask questions she knows the answer to. You aren't a kit anymore, so stop acting like it!" Firepaw shrank away from Jayflight, a little hurt by his words. She followed him in silence, vowing to not say another word.

"Jayflight, hold up!" Jayflight rolled his eyes in an irritated way, fixating them on Acorntail, who was trotting to catch up. "Mind if we join you?" Silverpaw's eyes gleamed with excitement, meeting Firepaw's.

"I don't see why not," Jayflight replied civilly.

Firepaw lagged behind her mentor to walk with Silverpaw. "Our first patrol together as apprentices! This is so exciting, isn't it?"

"Sure is," Silverpaw agreed, eyes wide. "I never knew our territory was so big!"

Jayflight was walking next to Acorntail in silence, when he stopped abruptly. "Acorntail, I've changed my mind. Nothing against you or Silverpaw, but I believe Firepaw and I are going to split off from you so we can talk about her training. I'll see you back in camp, alright?"

"Sounds alright to me, Jayflight. Come on, Silverpaw." The brown tom turned and padded in the opposite direction from Firepaw and Jayflight.

"'Bye, Firepaw," Silverpaw whispered solemnly.

"See ya later, Silverpaw," Firepaw replied sadly, following her grouchy mentor who already seemed to have a grudge against her. "Maybe we can share our first mouse as apprentices later, okay?"

"Firepaw, catch up!" snapped Jayflight, giving her an impatient look. Silverpaw scurried to Acorntail, as though he would shield her from Jayflight's wrath. Firepaw sighed unhappily, following Jayflight deeper into Rainclan territory.

_Maybe he has something really interesting to show me,_ she thought to herself. _After all, he is the deputy._


	2. Patrol

Jayflight padded along in silence, trying to ignore Firepaw's noisy paws and bouncy nature. Instead, he focused on the territory around them.

"Over there is the Great Oak," he told her, gesturing to a very large oak tree, with a large trunk and tall branches. "That's also where we train for battle," he continued, nodding at the sandy floor around the tree, thanks to the bank of a stream that ran through the territory. "We call this part of the stream the Shallows, since it's the shallowest and least dangerous part of it. Later, it broadens and becomes the Great River, which is in Swampclan territory."

Firepaw gazed at the sights around her, taking Rainclan territory in with wide, green eyes. As Jayflight continued to tick off the various places around the territory, Firepaw's ears drooped with weariness, the excitement of her apprentice ceremony wearing off.

Without warning, he stopped, and Firepaw ran into him. She opened her mouth to give a sharp retort, but Jayflight signaled for silence. "Listen," he whispered. "What do you hear?"

Firepaw pricked her ears, straining to hear anything in the forest around her. "I-I don't hear anything," she replied her ears straining around her, swiveling frantically.

"Shh," Jayflight said. "What do you smell?"

Firepaw sniffed elaborately. She turned her head around, sniffing each air molecule as she went, trying to find whatever it was that Jayflight wanted her to find. And then she smelled it: _Mouse!_

Jayflight smiled. "Now listen. Can you hear it in the underbrush over there?"

She tried listening again, trying harder._ There!_ A small scuttling in the underbrush, the sound of mouse teeth on a nut of some sort, chewing, chewing, chewing. She grinned, pointing at the location with her tail. "I hear him, I hear him!"

Purring softly at his apprentice's success, Jayflight crept to the other side of the bush, demonstrating a crouch. "Keep your belly low to the ground, but not so low that you touch the ground. Keep your pawsteps light, and your tail level with your body, straight as you can. Now creep, slowly, slowly forward."

Bursting with excitement, Firepaw took a cautious step forward. Then another. And another. She was so close to the mouse that she could taste it. Her hindquarters shook with delight, and she gave Jayflight an excited, wild look.

"Now," he said, his voice soft but with a hidden intensity, "prepare to jump. It must come from your back legs, bring them beneath you. Feel the blood coursing through your veins; hear the beat of your heart. Focus on the spot where that mouse is, but remain you. Keep your head about you, and when you're ready, pounce, your front paws landing first, but with lightness about you. Kill it swiftly, and thank Starclan for its life. Go."

Firepaw didn't hesitate, springing forward on powerful legs, landing _almost_ on the mouse. It scurried out of her claws, and she attempted to recapture it with another pounce. Her aim was off, and the mouse escaped into the underbrush, safe at last.

All she saw was a blue-gray blur as Jayflight pounced on the mouse himself, a grace about him that seemed uncanny. He killed it swiftly with a bite to the neck, looking Firepaw straight in the eye.

"That was a fantastic first attempt," he told her, a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth. "I couldn't have been that close when I first tried to catch a mouse."

"I _missed _it."

"Doesn't matter. We'll try again later, alright? Here, enjoy." His voice much gruffer than before, Jayflight shoved the mouse at Firepaw. She turned her head away. _How can I eat prey that I didn't catch? I can't provide for the clan, I-_

"Do the elders hunt?" The question caught her off guard.

"No."

"Do the kits?"

"No."

"And they still earn their food. They still eat, and are fed by the clan. Until the day comes when you are perfectly able to and don't hunt, then you haven't earned the right to eat. As it stands, you deserve it. You'll need your strength for the patrol today, and no apprentice catches their own prey within the first few days."

Firepaw shot him a glance that said many things, none of them pleasant.

"I've tried being nice about it. I won't have this attitude as long as you're my apprentice, Firepaw. You'll work hard, train hard, and be confident in yourself. Carry yourself with pride, and never, ever, live in regret. The world does not revolve around you, _kit._"

Snarling slightly, Firepaw ate the mouse, devouring it in a few bites. All though she would never admit it, she was starving. The thought to share with her mentor was wasted on her, and she stood slowly, lips poised in a snarl.

Nodding, Jayflight trotted away at a pace that , without having any experience, Firepaw knew was a fast, determined pace. Suddenly glad she had eaten the mouse, the young apprentice hurried to catch up, not willing to admit that she was already growing slightly fatigued.

When they had been going at a steady, but fast, pace for what seemed to be a very long time, an overwhelming stench hit Firepaw's nose.

"What _is_ that?" she asked, covering her nose with her paw in an effort to block the smell.

"It's the Swiftclan border," Jayflight replied calmly, although the curl of disgust in his lip gave him away. "You must never cross it. They protect their borders fiercely."

"But it's so strong!"

Jayflight seemed to consider this. "You're right, Firepaw, the markings _are_ a little strong today. Maybe a patrol just went by. Either way, we mustn't dawdle around the borders. A patrol-" He froze, nose in the air. "A patrol is coming."

"Shouldn't we just get out of here, then?"

"No," Jayflight said. "It will only make them suspicious."

The patrol of Swiftclan warriors froze as well, catching their scent in the light breeze. With a speed that even Firepaw had to admire, they were upon the border, hackles raised at the Rainclan cats.

"Jayflight! Long time, no see, eh?" a white tom asked. He had amber eyes, and his fur was very sleek and not at all fluffy. He had a very deep voice, someone used to giving orders and having them followed.

"It has been a long time, Cloudstar. I'm sorry we caught you on a patrol."

"Sorry? When has any Rainclan cat ever been sorry for trespassing and stealing prey?" This was a black she-cat with yellow eyes, her fur sleek as well. The very tip of her tail was white, and it twitched irritably as she talked.

"Shadowfur, I'm positive these, _respectable_, Rainclan cats have a reason for being so close to the border, hmm?" Cloudstar said, turning to Jayflight.

"We do, actually," Jayflight said, his voice calm and emotionless. "This is Firepaw; she was just apprenticed this dawn. I'm showing her the borders of her territory- I was just telling her that this wasn't a line to cross, especially by an inexperienced apprentice. We mean no trouble."

"Firepaw, eh?" Cloudstar peered at Firepaw with his gleaming amber eyes, as though she were a piece of prey he was about to eat. "I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to get to know each other at a Gathering or at the next border skirmish when you and the rest of your clan _stray_ into our territory."

Firepaw bristled, but said nothing. Jayflight's discreet flick of his tail told her that she wouldn't like the repercussions.

"C'mon, Swiftclan, we have better things to do than jaw all day. Good day, Jayflight and Firepaw. Just don't cross that line, fair enough?" With that, the Swiftclan patrol left as quickly as they came, running down the border and remarking it with a certain speed that explained the "Swift" in "Swiftclan".

"What a bunch of mouse-brains," Jayflight commented when they were well out of earshot.

"Why are they so fast?" Firepaw asked, leaf-green eyes flashing. "And why are they so _rude_?"

Jayflight looked at his apprentice knowingly. "They're fast because they hunt rabbits and hares on the open meadows. Their territory is flat, with little cover save for these trees. They guard them well and always try to gain more. Their arrogance? I don't honestly know. But every kit has heard the story of the unmatched rivalry between the two clans. I'd give anything to know how it all got started."

Firepaw mulled over this for a few moments, letting the information sink in. "I don't think I would like living on the plains like that, without the forest around me."

Jayflight gave a _mrrow_ of laughter. "Me, neither, Firepaw."

The patrol continued on, as they passed rocks and trees and various plants. Jayflight pointed out which ones should be gathered for a medicine cat if ever requested, and what they were called. He also told her of some of the rarer plants that, if she saw, she wasn't to pick, but to race back to camp right away and tell Morningdew, the medicine cat, about immediately.

Although Firepaw grew heavily fatigued, she didn't complain throughout the trip. This pleased Jayflight, who promised to teach her how to hunt properly tomorrow. Firepaw's energy was briefly restored by this, but her bones ached to the marrow when the returned to camp long after the sun had set.

"I'm sorry we were out so late," apologized Jayflight as he led her back to the apprentice den. She didn't answer, as she was holding a mouthful of fresh moss and feathers for her nest. Instead, she nodded, padding into the apprentice den to rest. "I'll wake you up when it's time to begin," Jayflight promised, turning and leaving her alone in the dark den.

She sniffed the air carefully, picking out her sister's scent. Silverpaw was already fast asleep in her won nest, snoring softly. Her eyelids drooping, Firepaw put down her moss next to the pile her sister had kindly gathered for her already. She yawned, spreading out the most and lining it with the feathers she had collected while out with Jayflight.

Turning in a circle once, twice, three times, she plopped down in the middle of the nest. As soon as her head hit the warm, dry moss, she began to drift off, exhausted after her exciting day as an apprentice.

Hello, I'm StrawberrySilver, the author of this fanfic. Uh, the summary is really bad, but I'm generally awful at summaries, so bear with me, please! There are a few things I'd like so say about this story-

"Firepaw" is NOT derived from "Firepaw/heart/star", and if you've read her description, she is totally different than the lovable leader.

I have no plan for this whatsoever. I'm making it up as I go, so reviews and suggestions are extremely helpful.

This is currently rated "K+"- this is subject to change if I com up with something really good that isn't for younger readers.

I NEED CATS! Any characters or descriptions of cats are welcome, even a name would be nice! I won't include all of them, as I'd get an overwhelming number of cats, but I will use the ones I think I need.

Thanks for reading, Hugs!


	3. Crime and Punishment

"Wake up!"

"Mama, no, not yet," Firepaw murmured, turning over.

A paw prodded her in the side.

"Cut it out, Silverkit," Firepaw grumbled, rolling over again.

"Firepaw!" The orange and white she-cat opened her leaf-green eyes, glaring at the cat before her.

"Leave me alone!" she snarled, rolling over. The tom said nothing, but lashed his tail on the ground. The she-cat grumbled softly to herself, resituating herself in her nest. The cave walls around her were soothing, and it was nice to not be sheltered by her protective mother-

She gasped, bolting upright. "Oh my Starclan, I'm so sorry, Jayflight!" she apologized to the dark blue-gray tom. His dark eyes were narrowed, the hint of a snarl curling at his lips.

"I let you sleep in; the sun is already over the horizon! Your sister has already left with Acorntail, and you are the only apprentice in the den. And _this_ is how you thank me? With this atrocious display of your lack of respect? I ought to claw your ears off for that… meet me outside, _now._" He stalked off; tail in the air and fur bristled.

Firepaw gulped. Her legs shook as she picked herself up from her nest, shaking the loose moss from her fur. Swiping her tongue over her orange and white tabby fur, she tried to calm her jumbled nerves. Jayflight was correct, she was the only apprentice left in the den.

When she felt like she could look her mentor in the eye again, she padded out of the apprentice den, trying not to show how scared she truly was. She glanced around the camp; Jayflight was nowhere to be seen. Cursing under her breath, she padded over to the fresh-kill pile, hoping to snag a mouse and eat it quickly.

"Firepaw!" Grumbling, Firepaw looked up to see Hawkpaw, one of the older apprentices, trotting over to her. His brother, Wingpaw, followed somewhat reluctantly.

Firepaw bristled, giving the brothers a snarl.

Hawkpaw was a large tom, with dark gray tabby fur. His belly, paws, and tail tip were shockingly white, and his body lightened throughout by a very faint overcoat of light gray. His eyes were a rough amber, shockingly deep but cold and hard all the same. He wasn't nice, and he certainly went out of his way to pick on Silverkit when they were all in the nursery together.

Wingpaw was the lighter version of his brother, with deep chocolate eyes and a sunnier personality. He gave Firepaw an apologetic look as they approached, as was his nature. Mostly, the gray tom just followed his brother, participating in whatever he did. Firepaw hated him slightly less, but was disgusted by his lack of backbone.

Hawkpaw gave a feral grin. "I just had a chat with Jayflight," he said, voice sickly sweet. "He's been called away unexpectedly with Willowstar, something about a Swiftclan border dispute. Your sister's there, y'know. Probably having a great time."

Firepaw's chest fell. Her sister, shy, meek Silverpaw, in the middle of a _border dispute_? But she covered it quickly with an eye roll. "Whatever. I'll just go join Jayflight-"

"Actually," Hawkpaw said, baring his teeth, "Jayflight gave me a message for you. He says you're to stay here, because your punishment is to change the moss in the elder's den and pull their ticks. What'd you do, anyway?"

Firepaw froze. Surely Hawkpaw was just trying to get at her. Then again, if she didn't to as Jayflight asked, she'd be in _more _trouble. But if she really was supposed to join Jayflight…

"Why would Jayflight give that message to you, a useless, lying, stupid apprentice barely out of kithood?" Firepaw asked, trying to get a reaction out of Hawkpaw. He only laughed.

"Because he knew you would hate it. Here's some free advice: shut up and do it. Can't you see he's testing you? How far will you go to make up for your wrongdoings? Do you care enough to take my word?" With that, the dark gray tom sauntered away, tail in the air, laughing, a snarl curling his lips.

Wingpaw hesitated. "He's not lying," he murmured to Firepaw, "Jayflight really did say that. But the 'advice', I don't know about. But you have to admit, he's got a point." Firepaw dipped her head grudgingly in acknowledgement.

"Yeah, but he would love to see me cleaning out the elder's den, wouldn't he?"

Wingpaw looked frantic. "Please, I don't want you to get in trouble. I'm trying to help you- just do it. If he's lying, he'll try again. I swear I'll tell you, and you can trick him into doing something else. Jayflight said that if we didn't tell you or told you anything more or less, then _we'd_ be cleaning out the elders for a moon!"

Firepaw snorted. "All the more reason for me not to do it." She prepared to leave the camp, giving Wingpaw an apologetic look.

"All of these cats have seen us talking to you!" Wingpaw cried. "Who do you think Jayflight will believe?" With that, he bounded off after his brother, who was eating a piece of fresh-kill. Firepaw hesitated, but eventually left the camp in search of moss.

She found some just outside, and was in the process of gathering it, when Silverpaw crashed into her. Her sister's eyes were wide with excitement, and Firepaw felt a twinge of jealousy.

"Wow, Firepaw, you shoulda been there!" Silverpaw cried out happily. "It was so cool! Acorntail sent me away because he didn't want me to get hurt in case it came to claws, but wow! So awesome!" She turned to Firepaw, her blue eyes glowing. She glanced at the moss at Firepaw's feet. "What are you doing?"

"Gathering moss, you thistlehead," Firepaw growled, picking up what she had.

"But you have plenty for your nest," Silverpaw countered. "I got you more than enough!"

Firepaw didn't answer, but simply stalked off. It wasn't fair. Her sister had gotten to see a real border dispute, with the promise of battle in the air. And not only had she willingly left, but she had the nerve to show off. Not to mention her annoying habit of following Firepaw around until she answered, which was what she was doing at the present moment.

She padded up to the elders den, nearly stepping on a few kits that sat near the entrance.

"Why, hello, Fire_paw_," Voletooth purred, the old she-cat recognizing her immediately. "I haven't seen you since you were this big!" She gestured to the kits sitting around her in a loose semi-circle. Firepaw said nothing, but placed the dry moss at Voletooth's paws.

"I'm supposed to change your moss," she growled, her pelt flushing with embarrassment as she caught a glimpse of Hawkpaw watching her.

"Of course, dear," Voletooth purred. "I assume you'll want to change Rocktalon and Lightstrike's too? They're off walking together. They say it helps the ache in your bones." She laughed, her orange eyes sparkling. "As for me, I think a walk would break mine!" The kits around her giggled, squirming as they sat patiently.

Voletooth rose, shaking moss from her white pelt, and settling on the sandy cave floor. "Now, where was I?" she mused to herself. "Ah, yes. Kinktail had just leapt at Stormeye, and the two were fighting. 'I must kill you!' cried Kinktail. 'I understand, and I will always love you,' Stormeye told her. And with that, he threw himself over the cliff, allowing Kinktail to 'kill' him and prove her loyalty to Swiftclan. But she wept for days, and eventually returned to the cliff, where she called out to Stormeye. 'Stormeye, I may be with my clan, who is my family, but I have lost you, my true love and family. I miss you so much, and I love you.' And with that, she, too, threw herself over the cliff, where the two joined together in Starclan. And the Swiftclan cats changed. No longer did they demand cats' loyalties be proven, but instead shut themselves off from the other clans, and became ferocious, miserable beasts of cats."

Firepaw had been listening carefully throughout Voletooth's story. She knew, from Jayflight's brief lecture on Swiftclan, that they had always been withdrawn from the other clans, always bickering and never really getting along with other cats. Maybe Voletooth's story was true, and that was what caused it. She kept her jaws shut, however, and pretended she didn't care about the old story.

Silverpaw grinned. "I remember that one!" Firepaw winced. She had forgotten her sister was there, watching her change moss and now pick ticks off of Voletooth. Her ears were back in shame. Luckily, Hawkpaw had found some other creature to torment, and wasn't watching anymore.

The rest of the job took two more stories, and in that time Jayflight and the others came back. They didn't bear any wounds, so Willowstar must have settled the dispute peacefully. The leader beckoned Jayflight into her den, and the two disappeared.

Silverpaw gave Firepaw an apologetic look. "Sorry, sis, but I've got to go with Acorntail. Hope you get done soon!" She bounded off to join her mentor. Acorntail dipped his head at Firepaw. She glared back.

When the last tick was off of Rocktalon, who had grumbled about having an apprentice fuss over him, Firepaw left the den in a hurry. She breathed the fresh air and padded over to the fresh-kill pile, hoping to remove the vile taste of tick from her mouth.

But before she could grab up a juicy sparrow, Jayflight leapt in front of her. "You haven't hunted today, Firepaw. I'm taking you now, so don't eat anything yet." Firepaw's eyes grew wide.

"But yesterday you said-"

"That was yesterday. Besides, the clan needs to eat. You can take everything we catch to the elders, alright?" He gave her a look that said she wasn't allowed to disagree. She sighed, ears drooping.

"Yeah, okay," she mumbled, paws and tail dragging as she followed Jayflight out of camp.


End file.
